


Voltron Bredliks

by Foxfire74



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of Tumblr, Crack, Fanon, I Blame Tumblr, I REGRET NOTHING, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire74/pseuds/Foxfire74
Summary: Inspired (?) bybredlikpoems. My brain seized on them and wouldn't let go. I blame Tumblr with every fiber of my being and I don't even have a damn account.





	Voltron Bredliks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (?) by [ bredlik](https://www.buzzfeed.com/krishrach/my-name-rach-i-like-to-rite?utm_term=.qvv0XkWE6#.dmGy3dgZl) poems. My brain seized on them and wouldn't let go. I blame Tumblr with every fiber of my being and I don't even have a damn account.

**Blue**

My name is Lance  
with finger gun  
flert with the princess  
just for fun  
I found a lion  
in a pond  
jumped in her hed  
I mak the bond.

**Yellow**  
My name is Hunk  
soft brekfast roll  
with softest heart  
and purest sole  
I sit inside  
my lion's hed  
and when I'm stressed  
I mak the bred. 

****Red**  
** My name is Keith  
with Luxite knyf  
Don't know where from  
Had all my life  
But in the kitchen  
Hunk looks sad  
I take my knyf  
I cut the bred. 

****Green**  
** My name is Pidge  
am small and smart  
the stupid Galra  
broke my hart.  
To send them on  
a one-way trip  
I use my skillz  
I hak the ship. 

****Black**  
** My name is Dad  
okay, it's not  
but that's the tone  
of half my thoughts.  
The other half - PTSD  
just want to chill  
Have You Seen Me? 

******BONUS COW  
** My name is cow  
come free with sale  
and when the night-lights  
glow so pale  
I leve my stall  
down halls I creep  
and lik the Lions  
while they sleep.


End file.
